Smile
by MikeRedJurassic10
Summary: Young adult AU. After the unexpected death of Wendy Harris, her fiance, Conner Kent is left heartbroken and bitter from the outside world. Megan Morse, his ex-girlfriend, will do anything in her power to make him smile again and move on... but what happens when she starts to fall in love with him again? Eventual SuperMartian. Some language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I'm back! I haven't been on this website for so long due to an overlong hiatus. My other story 'Even' will not be worked on for very, very long time. Though I feel like giving the story away to anyone who would like to take over. Anyways, this is a brand new story that I came up with, which takes inspiration from different authors.**_

 _ **This story will feature sexual content, some comedy (unless you think it is) but a lot of drama. Seriously. This will be a human AU in case you are wondering. Some characters that have non-human names will be changed.**_

 **So La'gaan is Logan, M'gann is Megan, Kon-El is just Conner (obviously) and Kaldur will be Kalvin (I don't why but it works for me).**

 _ **Young Justice belongs to their respectful owners.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _…_**

It was New Year's Day, 40 days since Wendy Harris unexpectedly died in a car accident. Megan was in her kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner. It wasn't for her though, it was for Conner, who was engaged to Wendy before the horrible accident. Megan dumped the vegetables into the large pot to boil them. She sat at the table, running her hands through her hair before her phone rang. It was Artemis.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hi. How are things holding up?"

"It's the same. He won't come out of the guest room. He barely eats," Megan sighed sadly looking at the unpacked boxes leftover from when she moved him in with her, a month prior.

"Poor Conner," Artemis consoled, "Wendy's death hit him hard. I'm glad he's there with you."

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine what would've happened to him if he was still living in his apartment."

"I don't think anyone could imagine it," Artemis added, "Alright, I gotta go. Wally and I are going to the movies."

"Alright, take care."

"I will. Make sure Conner doesn't harm himself. I really hope that he gets better," Artemis advised her before she hung up.

Megan stirred the vegetables and poured it into a bowl, then went to check on Conner. She knocked on the door.

"Conner?" She asked, "Are you awake?"

There was no response. She suddenly felt worried that he might have done something terrible to himself. She proceeded to open the door and thankfully it wasn't locked. Conner was still in bed, sleeping, depressed.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her hand on his shoulder. "I've brought your dinner." Still no response. Instead, she put it on the desk opposite the bed before heading out to check his unpacked boxes.

She rummaged through his boxes near the kitchen. As she searched, there was something on top. It was a special object, it almost made Megan cry - Wendy' engagement ring. It was placed back in its box from the jewelry store and hidden amongst miscellaneous items. Megan opened it, thumbing the ring. It was a simple diamond, nothing fancy, nothing too pricey, but still beautiful nonetheless. She wiped a tear and placed it back where Conner had packed it.

To be honest to herself, she was jealous of Conner's relationship with Wendy. It was different compared to her and Conner's before. Ever since Conner broke up with her after she cheated on him with Logan, Wendy had always been there for Conner whenever he felt down. She made him happy. Megan couldn't blame her, though. Wendy was a beautiful young woman, with nice black hair, a sexy posture, and such a radiant personality. She didn't hate Wendy, just jealous. Jealous to the point she wished she wanted to be Wendy Harris.

Conner only moved to Megan's apartment only because they were still friends. It's been five years since they broke up, so why would he still have to be hostile towards her?

A few hours later, Megan was getting ready for bed. Drying off after her shower, she put on pajama shorts and a tank top, brushed her hair, and left her bedroom for Conner's.

The plate of food was empty, Conner lying on his other side, his back toward Megan.

Megan sighed, another day down, another to start the next day.

"Goodnight Conner," she whispered in his ear, before going back to her bed. The floor next to Conner's bed. This was where she slept since he moved in with her.

Sleep eventually found her after planning for the next day, hoping she could get him out of the room, maybe get him to walk and talk. She had to do something because he wasn't getting better. She knew it would take time, but she was scared.

 ** _…_**

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

"Yes, I understand. I'll let him know," Megan informed a Human Resources representative from the Daily Planet the next day on Conner's cell phone. She took his phone, answering and handling any calls he received since he showed no desire to talk to anyone. This call was to inform Conner that his twelve-week leave of absence from work was halfway through.

She was exercising on her treadmill, sweating away in a sports bra and gym shorts until she heard movement coming from the guest room. The door opened. He was getting out of bed. Excitedly, she stopped the treadmill and dashed inside.

Pretending she was in a rush she barged into the bathroom, just as he was getting into the shower. "Megan," he said annoyed, pulling the shower curtain shut.

"Sorry! I was in a hurry," Megan lied, "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Conner shrugged, he wouldn't be able to see her pee anyway. Nor did he care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He was just out of bed to shower, and then he'd go right back to sleep.

Megan pretended to pee, thinking of how to keep him out of his room and interact with her.

"So, do you want to work out with me? Might be fun," she said.

"No," He said, rinsing his hair.

"Ooh, there's a new Italian restaurant I'd like to try. Can I take you to dinner?"

"No."

"Alright," Megan sighed. She left the bathroom and paced around the kitchen.

"I can do this. I have to be firm, I'm just a friend trying to make him feel better. Besides, I'm not his girlfriend this time," Megan thought, "I'll just tell him to join me tonight on the couch. Baby steps. We'll watch a movie or just sit there. I could read or - " she heard more movement again. Conner was out of the shower, making her rush back to the bathroom.

"Hi!" She ran into him, her arms extending, wrapping around his bare torso awkwardly. He gripped the towel wrapped around his waist, grimacing at the sensation of her wet, sweaty midriff against him. He blushed a bit, so was she.

"Megan, I just - "

"Sorry," Megan stepped back. She intended to wipe her sweat away from his lower abdomen, unfortunately, rubbing it in instead.

"It's fine," Conner said irritably, pushing past her.

She couldn't give up so easily. She had to do something. "I'd like you to join me downstairs tonight."

He shrugged and entered the guest room. "Please? We could sit and eat breakfast together, maybe watch a movie," Megan suggested in a pleading manner. Yet nothing seemed to work.

She glanced into the living room, to a bookshelf, seeing a few magazines, and got an idea.

"I need your help," she said, barging back into his room, causing Conner to grunt and quickly cover up with the towel.

"Sorry. I really need your help tonight."

"With what?" he asked. He was extremely annoyed.

"My, uh," Megan said thinking to magazines where she was featured on the cover. "I'd like your opinion on some clothes I'd like to buy in the future," she was able to pull out of thin air.

"What? Why?"

"I just want your opinion. I get opinions the girls all the time when we gossip and look at this stuff, but never opinions from guys."

He sighed, "Megan, I'm no expert on fashion."

"But you're still a guy."

"I guess. Still, don't know why my opinion would count or matter."

"Conner," Megan approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "If anything, your opinion is more important to me than all others. You're my friend and… friend's opinions can be useful."

He sighed, "Yeah, I'll look at you."

"On the couch?" She had a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah." There was no smile.

Megan left the room and headed toward her shower, a smile on her face. She had to keep going, keep finding reasons to get him out of his room. She knew it was a long shot, but maybe he'd be happier, maybe he could return to some kind of normal interaction with her and their friends. Maybe, she could get him to smile.

 _ **…**_

 ** _This marks the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you very soon. Please review and let me know what you guys think!_**

 ** _Have a great day/night!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter? Well, if you did, here's Chapter 2!**_

 ** _In case you guys are wondering, all the characters that will be in this story are in their mid-20s._**

 _ **M'gann is 24, while Conner is 25. You will get to see how old the others are**_ _ **at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **…**

"What about this one?" Megan, sitting next to Conner on the couch, flipped through a magazine to a photo of a model in a bikini.

"Yeah, it's fine." He said emotionless.

"What do you like about it?"

"Ugh. I guess… I don't know," Conner struggled to come up with something while looking at the model. He really didn't care.

"It's red." That's all he came up with.

"Red? That's it?" Megan looked at him funny.

Conner shrugged.

Megan chuckled in her mind as she flipped to another page, hoping to keep her Conner out of his room, engaged and interacting with her. She turned to a photo of another model smiling in an arched position. "How about that?"

"Looks nice."

Thinking seriously for a moment, Megan wondered about her body. "Do you think my figure would be okay for a bikini?"

"You look fine. Your, uh, body, is fine," Conner said.

"Thanks," Megan closed the magazine, setting them on the coffee table in front of her. Conner started to stand, wanting to escape into the guest room, but she pulled him back onto the couch.

"Spend more time with me, please?" She wouldn't let him escape.

"Fine," Conner gave in, sitting back against the couch.

Megan snuggled close, wrapping her arms around Conner. He attempted to let her go, starting to feel uncomfortable. He hadn't thought of meeting others since Wendy died. He never said anything, but Megan could tell. She wanted to change that, she wanted him to go out more, she wanted to help rebuild his life. She felt like a mother trying to mend her son's, broken heart.

She felt his muscles. Still the same since their breakup. But they were tense. She wanted to relieve him of it.

"Roll over," Megan said. "On your stomach."

"Why?"

"Please?" Megan wanted to ask if Wendy ever gave him a massage, but didn't want to bring her up. He probably would never speak to her again and she didn't want that.

"Fine."

"Have you ever been to a massage parlor or a spa?" she asked instead.

"No."

Not prying anymore, Megan sat on top of him in a un-promiscuous way, "You're in luck. I've learned to give great massages. Mainly for the girls when they're stressed. May I?" she asked, pulling his t-shirt up, not waiting for his answer.

Conner lifted up, letting her pull his shirt up all the way. "There we go. Perfect," Megan said, running her fingernails over his skin. The sight of his bare back made her body tingle slightly. Compose yourself, Megan! You're doing this because he's your friend! And he's heartbroken!

"Now then, just relax," Megan began. She went for nearly 20 minutes, deeply massaging his muscles, her hands gliding over his vertebrae, her thumbs working his neck and shoulder blades.

Conner groaned in bliss from the deep presses on his muscles. Megan smiled to herself.

"Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get any ideas. I'm just being a good friend making sure you're alright." She let him know just in case something might go wrong.

"I wasn't thinking about anything anyways."

"Oh… good." Megan continued to massage his muscles. They're so fucking huge! No… stop it! She scolded herself.

When she was done she leaned down and whispered, "Did you like your massage?"

"Yeah, thank you," he said, rolling his back over before sleeping, "Goodnight."

Megan smiled, getting out of the bed and once again into her bed that was the floor. She tried to imagine what he went through and was struggling with every day. It also broke her heart, to see someone you love deeply just leave you unexpectedly. She reminded herself before falling asleep, that she would never give up on him and to make it her mission to see her ex-boyfriend smile again - nothing else mattered to her.

…

For the next few weeks, Megan gave massages to Conner every other night. She rubbed his back, his thighs, his arms; she pampered him. She noticed a slight difference too. He was out of his room more, sitting with her on the couch, eating with her at dinner. Something was working. Megan assumed perhaps a loving human touch was doing the magic.

Another week later, she got an idea to get Conner out of the house for a reunion with all their friends. They were celebrating 20 years of friendship. From high school all the way to young adult life.

He reluctantly agreed to accompany her to the event. Megan practically begged, but Conner finally acquiesced after an extra-long back massage. He enjoyed them basically.

For the dinner, Conner wore a maroon shirt that had a silver/gray tie around the collar, dark gray pants and black leather smart shoes, while Megan wore a simple beige trench coat. Underneath it was a white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans with slingbacks for her footwear.

The meeting point was at a fancy restaurant that Dick was paying for. Obviously.

"Hey!" Wally was first to notice and greet them. Everyone was there but Garfield, Megan's younger brother who had just started college. Surprisingly, Logan wasn't there also, neither was Zatanna. Conner was slightly confused.

They were all happy to see Conner, but he still didn't seem enthusiastic. Everyone knew what he was going through so they understood his current behavior. Although, the dinner was still great. Telling stories and laughing at jokes. Conner obviously refused to join in which was fine, so Megan kept him company.

Slow music began to play and the other couples got excited to go and dance, leaving. Megan asked Conner to dance with her. He was reluctant yet again, but a surprising motherly look bordering on asking 'please?' and commanding him 'now' caused him to stand, walking with her to the floor. Despite his depression, he knew he still feared his ex-girlfriend whenever she got upset.

"Can I be honest with you Conner?"

"Go ahead."

"It's actually a little boring here tonight. But I have you, so it's not so bad," Megan said, her hands resting on his shoulders, his on her waist. They moved along with the music.

"You look great tonight," Megan broke their silence on the dancefloor, "Those pants are a kinda loose on you, but your tie matches your pants."

She cringed at what she said, "Sorry, I know it sounds silly, but - "

"No. It's fine, Megan. Thanks."

They were quiet again while they slowly spun in a circle. Conner then observed Dick and Barbara kissing and laughing quietly together a few meters away from them. Now he was very confused.

"Megan?"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but… since when were Dick and Barbara a couple?"

"Oh… right."

"What happened to him and Zatanna?"

"She uh… dumped him for another guy. British guy, tall, dark blonde hair. A foul-mouth though." Megan frowned.

"Ouch." Conner winced, "What a bitch."

"Yeah. Definitely a bitch." She agreed on it.

"And… Logan?"

Megan sighed, "Artemis said he didn't want to come."

This made Conner raise an eyebrow.

"He said that he's sorry for sleeping with me when I was still with you, but he was too afraid to say it in front of you."

Megan was still sensitive about it, "Does it… still, anger you."

Conner snorted, "Doesn't matter. That was five years ago."

"So… you're not mad anymore?"

"Why would I still be mad? People fuck up all the time," Conner sighed, "It's okay. You might not be my girlfriend anymore, but you're a still a lovely person to be around."

Megan peered into his eyes, her lips curling into a soft smile. She ran her fingers through his hair. "You're still sweet as always. I'm so glad we're still friends."

Their sweet friendly moment was interrupted when Artemis was suddenly in front of them. "We're all going back to Wally's place. You guys want to join?"

Megan knew what was being suggested. "Oh, no thanks. I think we'll head home a little early tonight."

"Mmm, that's sound like fun," Artemis glanced discreetly at Conner. He didn't notice. Megan gave a glare at Artemis, telling her to back off.

"You two have a nice night then. Bye!" Artemis and Wally waved before walking away with the others. She winked at Megan before turning to leave.

Megan did have a wonderful night, only because Conner was with her and out of his bedroom. Back at the apartment, Conner lay on his back in bed, instead of his side. Megan smiled before sleeping.

"Goodnight." She said. She really wanted to say 'I love you' but she knew it was too early to say.

"Goodnight."

Megan had a small tear drop from her right eye. "Baby steps," she thought. She could do this.

 _ **…**_

 _ **In case you're wondering who the 'British guy' I referenced, it's John Constantine. Just for fun. Sorry for not giving the other characters any dialogue. I really just want this story to be based on Megan and Conner. I love both these characters to death, especially Conner.**_

 _ **These are the ages of the characters so far: Kalvin: 27, Dick: 22, Barbara: 23, Artemis: 26, Wally: 26, Tim: 22, Cassie: 21, Mal: 25, Karen: 25**_

 _ **For the characters that are referenced and not here: Garfield: 18, Logan: 25, Zatanna: 23 and John Constantine: 29.**_

 _ **That's it for now! Hope you all enjoyed!**_

 _ **Have a great/day night!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Chapter 3… unless you're still here wanting to see more. Hehe.**_

 _ **This chapter will just be sort of a flashback, so you can get some backstory that leads up to the first two previous chapters.**_

 _ **Hope you guys still enjoy it nonetheless!**_

 _ **...**_

Conner held Wendy's hand. She wasn't responding. Lying in her hospital bed, shortly after being moved from the emergency room, Conner was saying goodbye to his second love.

Her parents were on the way; Conner anyone. Megan was a last resort and it would've been too awkward for her.

"Babe, please don't do this," he was crying. He thought about their plans. Things would've been so perfect. College graduates, together a month after his tragic breakup with Megan, getting married, and having a wonderful life. He sobbed harder thinking about the times she made him smile like no other girl; something so small that simply showed him that they could've been made for one another.

He kissed her hand, her heart rate monitor beeping less and less each minute. Conner knew it wouldn't be long before Wendy passed away. "No," he cried.

"Wendy," Conner weeped and weeped, squeezing her hand tighter every sob, "I need you. Don't go."

Her heart rate monitor beeping less and less each minute, a nurse and doctor were checking her. "Mr. Kent," the nurse whispered, her hand on his shoulder. He knew it was almost time.

The nurse scooted by him to check equipment. Conner cursed himself, thinking he should've rode his bike with her, maybe the truck would've hit him instead of her, or perhaps it could've been avoided all together.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He ran his finger over the engagement ring he saved up for. It wasn't the best out there, and was fairly cheap, but Wendy couldn't care less. She happily wore it after excitedly throwing her arms around Conner, saying 'yes'. She'd marry him. If it weren't for this.

Then there was a long beep. Wendy flatlined. Conner held her hand for several minutes, listening to the doctor pronounce her dead at 2:19 am. When they left, giving him more time with her, he stood, brushed her hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead. His lips were trembling, barely touching her skin.

"Goodbye," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. He had no choice but to accept it. She was gone. He could barely stand, his legs weak. Five years of laughter, happiness flashed before him - all of it was gone now. He had seen a future with her, a house, kids, maybe a dog. It would never happen now.

…

M'gann was sleeping during this time. She had a long day, cleaning her house and going out to buy groceries for Garfield and herself, so she was extremely exhausted. Then her phone vibrated… again. This was the fourth time it rang. She groaned in annoyance as she turned on the lights.

She groggily looked at her digital clock on top of her bedside cabinet. _2:19 AM in the fucking morning and someone's calling!?_ She shouted in her mind.

"Whatever this is it better be good!" She said angrily. She didn't see who was calling, she didn't care. She just wanted to go back to bed. Answering the phone, she didn't expect what was coming.

"Hello!?" Her voice was loud and irritated.

She heard a sniff and a sob coming from the other end, "Megan?"

"C… Conner?" Her eyes widened and her voice lowered to a more quiet and gentle tone, "Is everything alright?"

He started to sob again, "No! It's Wendy."

She was confused, "What? What's wrong? Did you guys breakup?"

"She's… gone."

Megan almost dropped the phone, shaking uncontrollably as Conner told her the events of what happened. She quickly got out of bed, now fully awake, and opened her cabinet and changed into any clothes she could find, listening to Conner cry.

She cursed herself for not answering earlier. _You're a fucking idiot Megan!_

"Don't worry Conner, I'll be right there," Megan ended the call.

Getting out of her bedroom and into the living room of her apartment, she noticed Garfield still watching TV. She couldn't be bothered to tell him off. Conner was the only thing on her mind.

Garfield noticed her coming out and awaited for a scolding. But there was nothing, "Is something wrong, sis?"

"It's Conner." She said in a worried tone, putting on a pair of blue sneakers and looking for her car keys.

"What happened?"

"His fiance just passed away. WHERE ARE THE FUCKING KEYS!?" She shouted as soon as she finished her first sentence.

Gar put a hand on his forehead, _Holy shit._ He was shocked as well, "Do you want me to come with?"

"Look Gar," she managed to find her keys, "I appreciate the offer, but I think Conner just wants to see me now."

"Alright. See ya later then." He got out of the couch to open the main door for her.

"Thanks, goodnight. And I expect you to be asleep as soon as I get back." She held a finger at him

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." As Gar closed the apartment door, Megan ran towards the elevator, rapidly pressing the buttons as fast as she could. She could not waste anymore time. Conner was all that mattered. Getting on the elevator and down to the first basement, she rushed out, got in her car, and sped off towards the hospital. Some sniffs and tears were present on her drive. She knew the feeling of heartbreak. She was heartbroken when Conner broke up with her when she cheated on him with Logan, but this was a whole other story. To see someone you love die out of the blue was the worst kind of heartbreak anyone could ever experience.

…

At the hospital, Megan sobbed as well while she comforted Conner. He was a broken man now.

"Oh, Conner." Her wet tears dried on her face, she never saw Conner like this, "Don't worry Conner. I'm here for you."

"I'm all alone," he whispered ever so quietly.

"No! You're not alone. I'm here, everyone is still here." M'gann reassured him, trying to remove all the bad thoughts on his mind. She knew it wasn't enough, but she had to try.

He looked away from her, but she wouldn't let that happen, "Hey, look at me please?"

She gently placed her hands on his cheeks and moved his head slowly to face hers. Conner's eyes were bloodshot and teary.

"Conner, we may not be together, but as a friend… I'll always be here for you."

He didn't reply, he just continued crying. This was him at his most weakest, and Megan was the first person to witness it.

In her dreams, they always kissed at the end. It was always sweet… and wet.

…

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Waking up and slowly opening her eyes.

 _Just another dream._ She thought to herself. Then she realized she wasn't sleeping on the floor.

She was lying down on a bed. Something was holding her. It felt warm. Not a something, but a someone was holding her gently like a pillow. She turned herself around slowly not to wake up whoever was sleeping beside her. Her eyes widened.

It was Conner.

 _Did you carry me last night when we slept?_ That was the only thing that came to mind.

Megan knew that it would be difficult for Conner to show affection at this time. She had never been in his shoes, but as a friend, she felt like it was her duty to see Conner through such a difficult time. He was slowly progressing back to his old self. Conner had been depressed more than a month, but it was time to stop mourning and move on with life, Megan thought.

" _I'm gonna make you smile very soon, Conner. Just you wait."_

…

 _ **For some reason, there was a lot of sad feelings that went through writing this chapter. ;_;**_

 _ **Still, I hope you all enjoyed and please review.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Say hello to Chapter 4!**_

 _ **I believe I may have left one detail in this story like; where they live.**_

 _ **To answer that, they all live in New York. It's a human AU, so Metropolis, Gotham, Star City and other fictional places do not exist. Sorry about that. Also, some characters may not appear in this story, most likely referenced, but that's it. Sorry about that.**_

 **Enjoy!**

…

The same morning, after eating breakfast, Megan asked Conner if he would like to join her workout routine and to her surprise; he accepted. An hour later, she was waiting for Conner to join her workout. He joined her a few times, and usually waited for her whenever Megan got tired - but that fact the he joined her was the most important thing.

Her phone started to ring. It was Wally calling this time.

"Hey, Wally. What's up?" Megan happily greeted.

" _Hey! How are you guys?"_

"We're doing good! Conner and I are gonna work out."

" _MMmmmm. Sounds tasty."_ Wally playfully teased her, making slurping and kissing noises.

" _Oh grow up West!"_ Artemis, in the background, shouted, making Megan laugh.

"Anyway, why'd you call?"

" _Well… the others are planning to go to Hawaii for a week. And we were wondering if you and Conner would like to come with us?"_

She was slow to respond, "Uh… I'm not sure. I don't think he'd want to go."

" _It's fine. The trip is still in two weeks. So you have time to let us know if you're going or not."_

"Oh, okay. I'll let you know if he wants to."

" _Alright! See ya soon."_

"Bye." Then she hung up. _Hawaii huh?_

…

An hour later, Megan, exhausted sat in a nearby chair after doing 4 sets of sit-ups, while Conner was still on the treadmill.

"Seriously? Tired already?" Conner looked at her with a disappointed look on his face. It still wasn't a joking matter to him. Not yet, at least.

"Need to…need to rest a bit," Megan replied, drinking from her water bottle. She was panting heavily.

"You know I've heard exercise is the most effective and less used antidepressant out there," Megan said then winced, immediately regretting her words, not wanting to make Conner feel bad again. "I mean… uh, I always feel cheery and in a great mood when I'm done. Tired, but I feel great. Maybe… you could feel the same way?"

"Heh, yeah, maybe." He chuckled lightly. Still no smile.

Conner then thought of something random. "Have you um…," he attempted to speak, trying hard not to look at her body.

"Hmm?" Megan asked.

"Have you thought about dating guys again?" He slowed down the treadmill and hopped off.

"You know," Megan wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I don't think I'm bothered to go out on dates."

"You should though. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

She then spaced off due to what he said. _Is he trying to keep me away from him?_

She composed herself and finally said, "Nope. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm having a blast just spending time with my best friend." She smiled and wiped her forehead again. She playfully punched his arm just to see how he'd react.

He lightly chuckled and Megan could have sworn there was a hint of a smile, "Thanks Megan." After a second, he lightly nudged her arm with a light fist.

Megan's smile widened, then remembered about the trip Wally was talking about, "Come with me," she said.

"What?"

"To Hawaii for a vacation. Everyone is going. "

Conner thought for a full second, "I don't know."

"Please?" She held him tight, her arm wrapped around his shoulder, her legs surprisingly moving upwards. "It'll be fun! We'd be going to the beach, drink cocktails, have a beach party, visit Pearl Harbor if the others plan to go. Come on! I mean… I'll be spending time with my favorite person in the world."

"You said that already."

"I know, but it's true! What do you say?"

Conner shrugged, eyes secretly to her smooth looking thighs.

Megan tipped his chin, revealing puppy eyes at his face. "Please?"

"I'll think about it," Conner said. Megan, unexpectedly even to herself, kissed his forehead and let go of him.

Megan was blushing, _What the fuck are you doing?_

" _I believe you wanted to smooch him hard in the mouth?"_ Her inner self spoke out.

 _Shut up! Conner is my friend, I'm not trying to make him fall in love with me._

" _But that's what you want. Right?"_

 _No! It's not!_

" _Stop lying to yourself! You know that you still lo…"_

 _SHUT UP!_ That was the end of 'their' discussion.

…

That night, after a simple dinner and a movie on the couch, Megan was in Conner's arms again. He didn't go right to sleep, instead holding her against him, his fingers running through her short hair. He did miss the days when they were short. _Hawaii? Doesn't sound that bad. I'm going out with friends, people who know me and I can trust them._

"I'll go," he spoke up, waking her.

"Huh? What?" She was up instantly, "What's up?"

"I made up my mind. I'll go with you guys. To Hawaii."

Megan smiled, rising up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Conner blushed at the kiss, and again hinted a smile. Megan noticed this and thought to herself, _You're almost there, Conner. Baby steps._

" _Oh God, just fuck him already will ya?"_

 _No! I can't._

" _If you wanna torture yourself, go ahead."_

…

 _ **John F. Kennedy International Airport**_

Two weeks later, Megan couldn't help but feel disappointed that Conner still wouldn't give a proper smile. But she still had hope that he would in Hawaii as their trip was finalized and they met up with the others in the airport waiting to board their flight. The girls were hanging out together while the boys did the same.

"So, how are you doing Conner?" Kalvin patted his close friend on the back.

"Just fine, actually," Conner said, "Getting better."

Wally and Dick both smiled. They were glad Conner was going with them to Hawaii. Hopefully, it could clear his mind from all the pain he was still experiencing deep down. Dick then noticed Barbara waving and blew a kiss at him. He smiled and did the same to her. His smile quickly faded as he discreetly examined Megan. Thankfully, she didn't notice him because she was too busy looking at Conner.

"Whatcha lookin' at, rich boy?" Wally teased him. There was no response, so he looked in the direction Dick was looking. He frowned and whispered, "You're not gonna cheat on Barbara with Megan are you?"

"What? No!" Dick looked at his childhood friend dumbfoundedly, "Look carefully dumbass."

"What are you talking abo…" Wally was about to ask until Dick grabbed his face so he could understand what was going on.

Then Wally saw why and nodded with understanding, "Oh."

Dick had a slight grin, so did Wally. They didn't say anything to each other, because they knew what they were saying to each other.

…

 ** _Hawaii_**

There were having a great time in Hawaii, having checked into the Halekulani Hotel. All their rooms were suites. They spent time at the beach on their first day, laughing and telling each other jokes, bringing back old memories when they were teenagers. The next day, they all visited Pearl Harbor as Wally insisted they do. On the third day, it was partying time at the hotel bar. All dressed for the occasion - shirts and pants for the men, dresses for the women. They all got drunk as the drinks kept coming, except for Conner and Megan. As the other couples went out to the beach, the two of them stayed behind.

"Megan. Why don't you hang out with the others?" Conner asked in between sips.

"What?" Megan felt a little hurt. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, I just figured you'd have more fun with them. I mean, why would a hot girl like you, be sitting here while you can be there dancing with a group of ."

"Thank you for the compliment," she felt her cheeks redden. "But I don't care about hanging out with them," she placed her hand on his, "You're the only one I want to spend time with."

"I simply suggested you hang out with them, I didn't mean - "

"No. You are all I care to spend time with. Case closed," Megan winked. She was already on the verge of tipsiness.

"Fine," Conner gave up as he sipped more wine.

"Hey, guys!" Barbara came towards them, not steadily though, "Do you two wanna come back to our suite?"

"No, we're fine. We'll just stick around here for a while." Megan kindly rejected, sipping more of her wine. She began to hiccup a bit.

"Alrighty! Dick and I are gonna have some fun!" She licked her lips and giggled a bit before walking back to her boyfriend.

Megan shook her head and laughed, "Barbara, you're a sweet girl, but a slut when drunk."

Conner rolled his eyes, still wishing Megan could have just gone with them.

…

 _ **TWO HOURS LATER**_

"Wow! Conner I never thought you had… *hiccup… four eyes before." Megan commented based on her blurry vision. She was now officially drunk.

Conner lifted her up with ease and proceeded to walk out of the hotel bar.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked in a sweet, playful voice.

"Taking you back to the suite."

"Oooo… are we gonna have some fun?"

"Uh huh. Fun… if that's what you're gonna call going to bed." Conner said sarcastically.

"Awww, but I don't wanna go to bed!" She pouted, hitting Conners back, "Let me go."

"Nope."

Reaching the elevator, he pressed the button that had the number '14' and he put her down so he could rest his muscles, but Megan took advantage of the situation. She pushed him towards the wall and leaned onto him

"You… are… such a handsome man." She stared at him dreamily.

"Thanks for the compliment," Conner said before pushing her so she could let him go.

Their moment in the elevator was quiet. Until Megan said, "I'm really sorry."

He looked at her, "For what?"

"Five years ago. Me and Logan."

Conner shook his head and said, "That was five years ago Megan. I forgave you a long time ago, so there's no point in apologizing."

"I know but… *hiccup… I hurt you real bad."

"Forget about it." He rebuffed as the elevator doors opened.

He helped her walk towards the room and in. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she slurred.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure." Megan sat on the side of the bed in a very sultry way, "Get over here."

She grabbed him and attempted to bring his whole body onto the bed.

"You mean 'there' since you're pushing me to a place, not pulling me to one?"

"Shut the fuck up," Megan managed to bring Conner down to the bed. She turned him around and climbed on top of him, straddling him, "I love you. So much, more than anything," she hugged him.

He patted her back, rubbed it gently while snorting, "That's the alcohol talking."

"You're all that matters. I want you to be happy again," Megan confessed, completely ignoring what he said.

"Megan - "

"Shhh," she rose on her elbows, staring into his face. She shockingly gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips.

Conners' eyes widened, "Um, Megan?"

"Sorry," she apologized, "Now get off me and get in the bed."

"But you're the one on me."

"Shut up," Megan said, climbing off him, pulling the covers back. Conner didn't follow suit, as he went to the bathroom and to brush his teeth and wash his face, contemplating the kiss Megan just gave him.

 _Does she still love me? Or is that just the wine?_

Leaving the bathroom to hit the bed in his sleeping pants and white shirt, he took a long glimpse at his ex-girlfriend, still in her dress.

"Goodnight, Megan." He whispered as he kissed her head, smiled softly and went to sleep.

…

 _ **Conner smiles, but Megan doesn't see it. Sad, I know. I'm having fun with this story, you have no idea. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 is here.**_

 _ **I really wish that there can be some reviews so you guys can give me some feedback on the story, whether you think it's good or not. Not that I'm trying to force you to review, but I'd really appreciate it if you can. Thanks!**_

 _ **And a message to the guest. Your problem in Chapter 2 has been solved. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

"I'm worn out Conner," Megan, out of breath again, sat down on the couch and wiped her forehead with her towel. It had already been a week. They were now back in Megan's apartment exercising again.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Conner motivated her, but she gave up already. He stopped exercising and tickled her side, causing her to laugh.

"Conner! Stop!" She continued to giggle and squirm on the couch. As the tickling stopped, she smiled at him, gathering up the sweat from her exposed midriff and flinging it onto him, "Should we hit the showers?" she joked and winked at him.

"We?"

She chuckled and pushed him on his back and sat on him. She straddled him while she wiped his face of sweat, "Just kidding." When she was done, she held his face, caressing it with her thumbs, looking into his eyes. They said nothing for nearly a minute.

" _How long can you keep this up, Megan?"_ Inner Megan asked.

 _What do you mean?_

" _You can pretend all you want, but you're gonna eventually do it with him."_ If Megan was being honest with herself, 'she' was right.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Just fine." She pretended as if nothing happened by gazing into his eyes again. That was when her thoughts became reality.

Conner chuckled and smiled in front of her. She felt her heart nearly stop as her eyes widened.

 _Oh my God, he smiled._ Her breathing became rapid as she got off him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Conner expressed his worry as she continued to have a 'panic attack'.

"I'll be right back," she quickly ran to the bathroom. Conner heard the door slam.

 _The fuck? Did I do something wrong?_ He asked himself until he heard Megan squealing in happiness.

"YES! I GOT HIM TO SMILE!" She began to laugh hysterically, which made Conner feel even more worried. He started to think she was becoming deranged or worse.

He ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Megan, are you okay?"

The door opened immediately, "Smile for me again?" she asked, walking up to him, making him back up.

"Really?"

"Please? It's the most beautiful sight in the world to me. It still is!" She pleaded.

Conner shook his head, lowering his eyes to her flat stomach. Looking to her face, he offered a surprisingly bright smile. He showed no teeth this time, but it didn't matter to Megan. She squealed and laughed again and started jumping around like a hyperactive child.

"You're not crazy or anything right?"

"No! Of course not!" She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They stayed this way for another minute.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Megan laughed, not caring that he repeated his words again, "That was my number one goal."

"Making me smile?"

"Yes," she looked at him again, a small tear appeared, "I hated seeing you so depressed. I wanted to make you happy again."

He smiled again, making her heart melt, "That's very sweet of you. Thank you."

There was suddenly irregular that they both couldn't make up yet. They both realized that Conner had his hands firmly holding Megan's ass. Eyes widened, Megan blushed at the realization, so did Conner.

"I… I'll put you down now," he said after a brief moment of embarrassment.

"Yeah," she nodded.

She unwrapped her legs when he set her down and headed inside. In the shower, she tried not to be bothered by the brief exchange, though she couldn't deny it felt a very strange - sexual, especially when he held her by the butt cheeks. She pushed those thoughts aside and continued on her mission. Despite him smiling, Conner was still getting better and better each day. She wondered if his time of mourning was nearly over.

" _He's almost there, Megan. Maybe you can fuck him eventually."_ Inner Megan teased her.

 _No. I can't._

" _He's not gonna be your 'best friend' forever, you know? Heck, he might start falling in love with you again."_

 _Heh, he wouldn't fall in love with me again. After what I did to him, it's still terrible. I mean… before we came to a…_

" _That was five fucking years ago! He already moved on from that, so can you!"_

Megan thought about it for a moment, completely forgetting what she was going to say earlier, _Maybe that's true. Maybe… he could love me again._

…

A couple weeks had passed. Megan and Conner were literally inseparable. They went out for dinner, to movies and even to the beach. They went on another trip with the others. This time, they were in Orlando, Florida.

Conner loved making jokes about their butt-grabbing incident. Megan flirted back with him, offering her thong covered butt to him at the beach one weekend. He declined that offer in a respectful. She shrugged and told him it was his loss as she dove into the water. She was wearing a black bikini which wasn't revealing, but it still made her look hot.

As she came out of the water, Conner couldn't take his eyes off her beautifully shaped body. She was undeniably sexy.

"You look great, as usual, Meg," Conner said. He gave her a new nickname during the past few weeks. He held out a towel for her to dry herself.

"Thank you!" Megan kindly took the towel from him. Wiping herself from bottom to top, Conner kept on looking at her.

"Hey, I was thinking you and the others could go out to dinner tonight," Conner suggested, "Just you guys."

"Huh? No, you dummy, I'm ordering room service for us tonight." She said with a cheeky smile.

"I know, but don't you want to go out?"

"They're probably gonna be sleeping by then." She tried to swerve away from this conversation.

"Are they though?" Conner questioned.

She stopped wiping herself and got serious, she dropped the towel down on the sand, and spoke, her hands on her hips, "Conner, what's this about?"

He sighed and explained, "Look, we've been spending a lot of time together. Trust me, I don't mind it, but you don't have to be around me 24/7. I'm not going to do anything horrible to myself. I'm feeling better. I'm getting better. If you want to have a nice evening, go out with the others."

"But, don't you want to spend time with me?" She was confused. Why are you saying these things?

"Yes, but, it could be too much. You know?" he paused, "If you want to date, you should. I'll be fine. Really, I will."

Megan was hurt. She wanted to have another evening with him. She didn't want to be with anyone else but him.

"Hey, it's cool. I just don't want us feeling weird about being around each all the time. We're best friends remember?"

"Yeah… best friends… right," she nodded, rummaging through her bag, unable to look at him. She felt like crying. She imagined sharing ice cream, or perhaps wine after a nice dinner with him.

She threw a towel over her shoulder and walked over to where the others, leaving Conner behind. She was feeling very upset..

"Hey," she called out to Barbara, since she was closest to her, "You and the others having dinner tonight?"

Barbara looked to Conner, watching him pack Megan's things, "Uh… yeah."

Her eyes were on Megan again, "Aren't you and Conner supposed to have…"

"What time?" Megan interrupted. She didn't want to hear Conner's name. Very upset.

…

She tried to be talkative, she tried to laugh at jokes - like she would've with Conner. But nothing felt right.

Megan stood up from the table they were all sitting in and walked towards the restaurant's balcony, to view the moonlit ocean.

Artemis sensed something was wrong. She approached her from behind, and stood next to her, "You okay?"

Megan closed her eyes. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to make a scene. She opened her eyes and hugged Artemis, who gladly returned it. She took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "It's Conner. He and I… we… we had a…"

"Megan, it's fine. It's ok. You two are very special, unlike Wally and I."

"Huh?"

"Are you guys like… back together?"

Megan released from the embrace, "Far from that. I feel like he tried to get rid of me this afternoon."

"Oh."

Megan really felt like crying, "What do I do?"

"Why don't you go to him now? Barbara told me you seemed upset on the beach. I mean, all of us watching you two together and getting closer, we can tell you're still in love with him."

She snorted, "What makes you think that?"

Artemis smirked, "Before we went to Hawaii, Dick and Wally noticed you staring, 'dreamily' as they say, at Conner."

Megan didn't know what to say, she could only blush, "Well I… I was just happy that he was hanging out with the guys."

The blonde shook her head, "No one is gonna buy that Megan. Admit it… you still love him."

She gave a long sigh, "I do. It's been so great seeing him get better every single day. Wendy's passing really hit him hard, you know that. I just wanted to make him feel better by being there for him, as a friend," she paused as she ran her hands through her short hair, "I didn't expect to fall in love again."

"After what you did to him with Logan?"

"Don't say his name," she grimaced upon hearing the 'L' word, "But yes. We broke up because of what I did, but after a year, we agreed that we could still be friends."

"But to not love each other again?"

She shook her head, signifying a 'no', "We shook hands on it. 'Never again' with smiles on our faces."

"You'll never know Megan. Conner is probably thinking back on that day right now."

That was a good point Megan could not ignore. Maybe Conner was loving her again. But it was still a 'maybe', so she couldn't be so sure.

"Megan, I advise you to go to him now and tell him how you feel. Unless you're ready to."

She looked down, thinking of how she would approach it, "Uh, sure, yeah I'll do that."

Artemis smiled and walked her to the restaurant's entrance, giving her a hug goodnight and saying 'good luck'. She moved towards the elevator and to her surprise, it was him.

Logan.

 _Oh, fuck off! Why are you here!?_ She pretended to ignore him as if he wasn't there, but he did.

"Hey! Megan, how're you doing?" He sounded very friendly.

She winced but had to bring a smile to her face, "I'm good. You?"

"Doing great!" He had a smug look on his face. In the back of her mind, because she had to act friendly, she felt disgusted just with his presence in front of her. She wanted to vomit.

"You alone?" He snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No. I'm with the others, they're in the restaurant over there." She pointed to its direction, "Just going up to my room and call it a night."

"Okay," He couldn't help but notice her body, "You look beautiful Megan."

She definitely was looking beautiful. She wore a well-tailored black dress with red highlights on the short sleeves. She was, described by Conner, a bombshell before dinner started.

"Thanks. Good night." She walked into the elevator and pressed the 15th-floor button, but Logan stopped the doors from clothing, "What are you doing?"

"Is Conner here?"

"Why do you care?" She replied bitterly. She wanted him to leave instantly as she started to get angry, "You're the reason that my relationship with him is completely shattered!"

"But you guys aren't together anymore. I figured that…"

"Save it! He's going through a tough time and I'm trying to help him get through it!"

"Why?" He started to get annoyed as well, but for a whole other reason, "Did his new girlfriend cheat on him too?"

Megan, without thinking, jabbed him directly in the face, making him fall to the ground, moaning in pain. She may have been shorter than him and Conner, their heights were a towering 6' and more, but she wasn't weak for a 5'6. She was now pissed off.

"Asshole." She said as the elevator doors closed. She crossed her arms and leaned on the back wall, murmuring to herself, "What a fucking smug, disrespectful piece of shit!"

She was glad they never got together, it would've further wrecked her relationship with Conner to the point he would never speak to her again. As she heard the 'ding' and the elevator doors made way for her, she stormily walked back to her and Conner's room.

"Hey. You're back," he greeted her, as she entered. He was watching HBO.

"Yep." She said enthusiastically and walked into the bathroom. There was a glass window that had a clear view of the bedroom. She didn't put down the blinds as she wanted Conner to see her undress.

"How was dinner?" He turned his head and saw her slowly take off her dress. He blushed and tried to not look, but how could he not?

"It was fine," Megan said bitterly as she was now down to her bra and thong.

"And… did you enjoy yourself?" He asked uncomfortably, seeing her take everything off.

"Oh yeah, I did," she said sarcastically. She walked out of the bathroom, completely ignoring her pajamas and climbed into bed, tightly close to Conner, "Still… this is where I want to be."

Conner sighed but smiled at her, "As long as you're happy."

"As long as I'm happy?" Megan felt offended and sat up. "Conner, I want YOU to be happy. We haven't talked about anything yet; about her," she referred to Wendy.

Suddenly, Conner's blush disappeared as he started to frown, "I don't want to talk about it."

She paused a moment, regretting what she said and slowly caressed his face, "The wedding date you two set is coming up soon."

"I know." He was bitter now as he pushed her hand away from his face. He turned off the television with the remote and un-gently put it on the bedside cabinet on his left, "Goodnight."

She didn't say anything, moving away from him to give him space, pulling the blankets over her, and slowly drifted to sleep, silently weeping.

…

 _ **Please review and let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 is here!**_

 _ **To my reviews, thank you for letting me know about an error of mine. I get mixed up with names now and then, so thanks for putting that out! I really appreciate it! Any error that is to be mentioned will always be edited as soon as possible, that's how I operate. :)**_

 _ **And also there has been a sort-of request that I add some detail to characters emotions. I will most certainly do!**_

 _ **Warning! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M as it will contain some slight 'stuff' in here, so read at your own risk.**_

 _ **Enjoy nonetheless!**_

…

It was late at night. Megan and Conner were sitting together on the former's apartment couch. Megan was talking on the phone with Dick since he called, but Conner sat there in solitude.

 _"So are you and Conner coming next week?"_ Dick asked Megan on the phone. He was referring to their cruise ship on Valentine's Day weekend that he booked for all of them. On the other side, Dick lying down on his bed, trying to suppress a moan as Barbara sucked him off.

"Of course we are," she replied, but there was some uncertainty in her voice. She looked at Conner, watching him just stare blankly forward. She was very concerned about him again. He and Wendy would be getting married that coming weekend on Valentine's Day.

 _"Great! Urgh,"_ Dick groaned as Barbara bobbed her head up and down. Megan could've sworn she heard Barbara's' muffled moans, " _Hey… about… you and Conner… oh God!"_

Megan couldn't help but blush, "Yeah?"

" _Are you two… ugh… back together or something?"_

"No. Why?"

" _Well… all of us think… maybe you should break off your agreement."_

 _Artemis told you didn't she?_ "Dick… I don't want to talk about it. It's personal and you know that." Megan said sadly. She wanted Conner so badly, but he was not himself again.

She heard him sigh and groan. She figured Barbara was doing a good job.

" _Okay then! Sorry to invade your privacy… see you next week!"_ Dick hung up quickly. Megan assumed he was already letting go.

"Wow," Megan couldn't help but laugh as she set her phone down. She resumed watching Conner in his quiet form. She knew Wendy and their wedding was on his mind. Trying to take his mind off it, she spoke up, "Did you hear Barbara and Dick?"

Conner was easily shaken from his trance. "What?"

"Barbara was giving good old Dick Grayson… a blowjob," Megan smirked.

"Really?" Conner was intrigued already.

 _That did the trick. Good job, Megan._

"Yup."

Conner snickered. "I guess it's not a big deal. They love each other so… yeah." His snicker disappeared, thinking about his meant to be wedding day the coming weekend. He missed her a lot. He loved her, she loved him. Her parents loved him and his parents loved her. It seemed like they were meant to be. Now it wasn't going to happen. She was gone and it was hard for him to move on completely.

 _Guess that didn't work._ Megan frowned. She had to think of something before it was too late. The last things she wanted was either to wake up and find out Conner left her apartment or jumped out the window to commit suicide. She pictured it and it made her sick to the stomach. She moved over to him and put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms and legs around him, cuddling him. Conner wanted her to let go, but he knew she was trying to help him, so he stopped. Without anything else to do besides letting Megan cuddle him, he put his arm around her and gently pushed her close to him.

"Are you going on the cruise with us?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No."

Her mood quickly collapsed. Now she was just as depressed as he is. She felt as if someone with a giant knife stabbed her heart and ripped it out of her chest.

"Oh… okay then." She replied softly. She didn't move a muscle, she wanted to hold him before the cruise next week, "I'll tell Dick to cancel you out?"

"Do that later. This feels nice." He was referring to them holding each other close. He looked at her and gave a weak smile as he noticed her feeling down, "You okay?"

"Hmm?" She saw his weak smile. It wasn't much, but it made her feel more lightened.

"You look depressed. Did I say something?"

 _Yeah, you did! You said 'no' about going on the cruise. What else?_ She said in her mind, upset and angry yet showed no hints of it, "Nothing. Just really wish you could come with us to the trip."

"Yeah, well… I'm just… tired from traveling I guess."

"At least you're being honest." She moved her hands under his shirt, wanting to feel his abs. She couldn't take it anymore. Dick was right in her opinion. It would be better if they could break off their agreement.

A yawn then escaped her mouth, she was falling asleep.

Conner stood up and carried her, "I'm taking you to your room."

"Okay." She nodded as she closed her eyes.

Conner chuckled, arms around her legs and waist. He took her to the bed and laid her down on the mattress. She had been sleeping in her room ever since Conner said he was fine. Though, she missed the times she'd sleep with him and hold him tight.

"You know something, Conner?" She spoke, her eyes still closed.

"Hmmm?" He hummed gently.

"You're a great boyfriend." She murmured, raising her right arm in an attempt to caress his face, as he sat down next to her.

"You know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend remember? We agreed to that."

"I know. But I'm just saying it as a young woman who knows you, nothing else." That was a lie.

"Thank you." He noticed a small thread of her hair was covering her left eye. He tenderly moved it with his thumb so he could see her face clearly. Megan felt her heart skip a beat. She felt the urge to spring onto him and attack him with kisses, "Gets some rest."

Just as he was about to leave her bedroom, Megan spoke, "Are you sure you're going on that cruise?"

He stopped to think about it. Should he go? He'd most definitely have fun again, especially with Megan, "My leave of absence is almost over. I've made my decision."

"Okay."

Once he left the room and closed the door, Megan felt lonely without his presence. As she drifted to sleep, she whispered something she wished Conner could've heard.

" _I love you."_

…

"It's a shame Conner can't join us." Kalvin frowned as the group boarded the ocean liner with their luggage.

"I know. It's different without him." Dick also expressed his displeasure that his best friend wasn't with them.

"Come on, we can still all have a good time," Artemis tried to reassure them, "Right Megan?"

Megan wasn't paying attention, she was looking back at the New York skyline, wondering if Conner was fine by himself.

Wally whispered to his girlfriend's left ear, "She's on a low right now. Let's leave her alone during this trip?"

Artemis frowned, so did Barbara who sadly shrugged and sighed before walking into the ocean liner with Dick and Calvin. It was different without him because he'd make her smile. But he wasn't there, so she didn't smile. Conner was on her mind. It was meant to be his wedding day coming up - a few days before Valentine's Day. She pictured the two of them on this ship, holding hands, looking out into the tropical waters as friends who look out for each other.

"Megan?" The blonde showed her concern.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh?"

"Come on, we gotta board." She said as Wally walked in, carrying both his and her luggage.

She nodded and followed, " _See you soon, Conner."_

…

That night, she was lying down on the bed of her room. It felt different, cuddling a pillow instead of Conner. She barely spoke to anyone the whole day. She still thought of Conner. In fact, that was all she thought and cared about.

Valentine's was coming soon. She knew that it wasn't just the time Conner would be married if it weren't for Wendy passing away, but it was the day she cheated on him with Logan. Luckily he wore protection. If not, she would've gone to a hospital and aborted his child.

She wished she was drunk that day, Conner would've been more forgivable. But she wasn't. She was clean from any alcohol but gave into the temptation. It was also the day she lost her virginity, and it wasn't taken by him. It made her betrayal more heart-wrenching since she actually wanted him to take it from her until she was ready for it.

She remembered those days.

…

 _ **FLASHBACK (FIVE YEARS AGO):**_

" _FUCK!" She screamed as Logan pumped into her, her long hair all over her face. They were both naked on Conner's bed, in his apartment. They way he went in and out of her pussy felt so good, she couldn't resist it._

" _You like that?"_

" _Ugh! FUCK!" She couldn't speak. She was in ecstasy. His cock was throbbing._

 _Logan snickered, "I'll take that as a yes."_

 _They went on for hours. They both thought it was never going to stop. It did, however, stop. But not in a good way, not for Megan. Conner walked in on them, as he heard moans and screams come from his bedroom. It was the last thing he wanted to hear or see. His girlfriend. His beautiful girlfriend, after three years of being together with no sex yet, who he loved ever so much, having sex with someone else. Out of all people, it was his rival that he hated since high school, Logan._

 _Megan's eyes widened and tears began to flow, "Conner… I can explain."_

" _There's nothing for you explain." His voice was dark. Megan winced and closed her eyes. She could feel the pain in his voice, "I know exactly what's going on here."_

 _Logan pulled out of her and lied back down as if it were nothing, his hands behind his head. Megan covered her naked body with the blankets as she started to cry. She backstabbed him, "Conner… I… "_

" _I'm gonna go out for a drink. And when I come back I don't want to see the two of you here." That was all he said. He stormed out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind it._

 _Megan looked at the door that had been slammed. She fucked up._

…

 _ **(TWO DAYS LATER)**_

" _Conner, please! I love you!" Megan pleaded, tears pouring down her eyes like a waterfall. She fucked up big time. The worst part was, she couldn't take it back. She was following Conner through a rainy day._

 _He grunted and kept walking away from her. He turned his head back slightly, "Stay the fuck away from me!"_

" _Please! Don't leave me!"_

" _You brought this on yourself!" Conner was fuming, but he was crying as well, "I trusted you, Megan."_

" _I know…" She was guilty. She knew that she deserved to feel this pain._

" _You told me that you wanted me to take your virginity when you were ready! I was patient with you! I would've waited ten years until you were ready! But you go and fuck Logan? In my bed? OUR bed!?"_

 _Megan could only sob. She couldn't talk back to him. How could she?_

" _I thought you loved me?"_

 _She gave out a raspy gasped, "I do! But…"_

" _But what? BUT WHAT!?" He raised his voice, scaring her._

" _But…"_

" _But nothing!" He concluded as he continued to move forward, "Don't talk to me, Megan! I don't want to see your fucking face! It's over!"_

 _That felt like a sharp pointed dagger that went straight into her heart and came out the other side. Megan was down on all fours as she watched Conner walk away until he was out of sight._

 _She sobbed and sobbed… and sobbed. "I'm sorry."_

…

 _ **FAST FORWARD (ONE YEAR LATER)**_

 _Megan was lying down on her bed, contemplating her mistakes… and rejecting Logan's phone calls. For one year, she remained hidden from everyone around her, even Garfield, who at one point said she had to move on. But that didn't work. All she wanted was for Conner to come back into her life._

 _Until one day she gave up and waited for Logan to ring and answer it. That day did come._

" _Hey baby, how's it going?"_

 _She felt extremely irritated with that annoying cocky voice of his, "Don't call me 'baby'! I'm not your 'baby'!"_

" _Come on. You don't have to be so hostile."_

" _Yes, I fucking do!" Her voice raised higher. She was angry, "My life is in a mess because of you!"_

" _What did I do?" He acted as if he had no idea what he had done._

" _What did you do!? You wrecked MY relationship with my boyfriend!" She screamed at him, hoping it would destroy his eardrum._

" _By fucking you so good that day? Admit it, you loved it."_

 _Megan couldn't disagree. The sex was great that day, but she wished it never happened._

" _You know what? I will agree that the sex you gave me was good, but you're nothing compared to him." She referred to Conner._

" _Why? Because he's such an all-around great guy who respects and loves you?"_

" _No. He doesn't love nor respect me anymore but he is still that all-around great guy who's worth ten times more compared to a dumbass like you!"_

" _You think you can insult me like that bitch?" Logan started to get agitated._

" _I'm not insulting you, Logan… I'm just describing you." She felt so victorious._

" _You fucking bit…"_

 _She hung up and breathed. She didn't care if she was harsh on him because he deserved it. Every single word._

" _You did good Megan. You did well." She told her herself._

 _Then the phone rang again. She looked to see who was calling, thinking it was Logan. It wasn't._

 _It was Conner._

 _Her eyes widened, not knowing what to say if she picked up. She answered anyway, "H… hello?"_

" _Megan?"_

 _Her victory over Logan had quickly passed, "Yeah… uh… how are you?"_

" _I'm good. You?" He sounded so calm, nowhere near angry. Had he moved on already?_

" _I'm… okay, I guess."_

" _Listen… I… want to meet up. Are you available?"_

 _She didn't know what to say. Yes? No? Maybe? Tomorrow?_

" _We don't have to meet up today. Are you busy?" He spoke as if it felt urgent or something, but Megan couldn't tell._

" _Uh… no, I'm not busy. Where are you?"_

" _I'm in Starbucks on 145th Street, you don't live far right?"_

" _No. I'll meet you there."_

" _Okay. See you then." Then he hung up._

 _Megan quickly sprung out of her bed and changed into any clothes she could find. She wore blue jeans, a pink t-shirt and a gray jacket over it. Walking out of her room, Garfield spotted her._

" _Hey, sis! Where are you goin'?" He was lying down on the sofa, just chilling._

" _I'm going to meet Conner, I'll see you later."_

" _Conner? Cool! You guys getting back together?"_

 _She stopped, "I don't think so."_

" _Oh well. Glad to see you out of your room. Finally!"_

 _Megan smiled as she opened the main door. She was just glad she was able to see Conner again after a year of isolating herself from everyone._

…

 _She didn't know what to feel. She was seeing Conner again. It was like an impossible dream had come true. To her, it brought a whole new meaning to always expecting the unexpected._

 _Once she entered the Starbucks, she recognized him already. Handsome, tall, black hair, strong build and a cute baby face from his father._

 _When he turned to look at her, he smiled. She didn't expect that to happen. She smiled back as Conner stood up to give her a hug. She didn't expect that to happen either but she gladly accepted. There was so much closure in his arms. She felt safe and secure, protected from any harm._

" _Hi, Megan."_

" _Hi, Conner."_

 _They let go of each other and Conner had a surprised look on his face, Megan's hair was short, "You cut your hair."_

" _Yup." She replied as they both sat down opposite each other._

" _I like it," Conner complemented her new appearance, "Although, I'm gonna miss your old hair. I loved it when it was long."_

" _Thanks." She felt awkward around him. After ten seconds of looking at each other, Conner spoke up._

" _I missed you, Megan."_

 _A small tear dropped from her eye, soon more were to follow, "I missed you too."_

 _Conner couldn't help but feel guilty as well. He was the victim that day, but he knew his words hurt her too, "Megan I'm… I'm sorry."_

" _What's there to be sorry about?"_

" _For not apologizing sooner."_

" _Apologizing? Conner, there's nothing for you to apologize for. I screwed up. I ruined our relationship." She looked away from him, feeling even more guilty._

" _But we can fix it."_

 _She looked up at him with a confused face._

" _We can still be friends," he offered her, "Whenever one of us is down, we take care of each other, just you and me."_

 _This proposal wasn't a bad idea. They didn't necessarily have to be girlfriend and boyfriend, they could just go back to the way things were back in their early stages of high school. Megan liked the sound of that._

 _Megan smiled, another tear came down, "As long as you're in my life Conner, that's fine by me."_

 _He smiled back and extended his hand to hers, "Best friends and never again?"_

 _She looked at his hand and extended hers without any hesitation, "Best friends and never again."_

 _They shook their hands and hugged each other after they stood up._

…

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT (ON CRUISE SHIP)**_

Megan cried on the bed. She wished she could take everything back and cursed herself for everything that had happened. She still loved Conner and there was no denying it. If he was there with her, she would let him hold her body tight and cuddle each other in bed. She would let him kiss her everywhere, even her most delicate parts. She would have let him fuck her hard until she passed out as revenge. That was unless he thought the same way.

She was half naked in bed, no bra but she wore black boyshorts; the sexiest piece of lingerie on Earth as Artemis puts it.

Megan was so horny. She remembered that she brought her MacBook with her. In it, was mainly movies she had downloaded from the internet, but the majority of the videos she downloaded… were mainly porn.

That was the only thing she watched for the past four years instead dating guys or having sex with them.

Choosing one of the many videos, it showed a single woman getting pummeled by her ex-boyfriend, something Megan wished she was having right now. She inserted her fingers into her mouth, moaning as she thought of Conner's cock being slowly shoved into her mouth. She rolled her eyes and gagged at the fantasy.

Megan ran her fingers slowly all the way down to her clit area. As she removed her boyshorts, she sucked her fingers once more before rubbing her wet pussy. She hissed at the sensation of pleasure as she thought of Conner licking her clit, "Fuck yes. Conner, right there."

She moaned louder and louder as the movements of her fingers became faster and faster. Her pussy was tight; it had been five years since she last had a cock up in it.

 _Fuck this stupid agreement!_

She was desperate. Desperately in need for him. She dug her fingers inside her clit, making her squeal a bit, "Fuck!"

She felt that she was multi-tasking, fingering herself while she massaged her breasts with her other hand. They were a nice firm d-cup she was glad to have. No need for plastic surgery to catch Conner's attention.

Her panting increased rapidly. She pushed her fingers in more, picturing Conner slamming into her. She gasped in pure bliss.

"FUCK! YES! CONNER, FUCK ME! UGH!" She groaned and cried with tears in her eyes. She never had sex with Conner, so she could only imagine what it would feel like.

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about Wendy and Conner's relationship anymore. She reminded herself that Wendy was gone, so everything she used to do with Conner was over and done with.

She figured that Conner had lost his virginity to Wendy, so it made them even because it hurt her too when she found out about it.

"Conner! Please! More! Oh, fuck!" She was begging, as she thought of him pumping. She then felt her body tingling, she was close.

"Conner… I'm gonna cum!" She covered her mouth to suppress her loud moans as her body arched and legs twitched once she ejaculated, "FUCCKKK!"

She squirted all over the bed sheets, still rubbing herself. She brought her fingers near to her, looking at her white juices and licked them.

Her panting decreased as she relaxed from all the enjoyment she put on herself. Too bad it was only her. She exited the porn video before closing her laptop.

" _I want you here with me. Why didn't you come?"_

…

 _ **And that's it for today! This is probably going to be the longest chapter I have produced for this story. There were mixed emotions writing this chapter because now we're getting some backstory.**_

 _ **I should say, based on what you guys have just read, that it's going to get more erotic in the upcoming chapters. These little sexual moments are not lemons. Just snippets on what is to come in the future.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know if there are still some errors in this chapter (I have double checked but I need to be sure with the help of you guys).**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again! Welcome to chapter 7! Thanks to the people who love this story and kept up with it!**_

 _ **This chapter will contain more third-person narrative at the beginning, mainly because I felt the need to do so. I felt that less dialogue could be better.**_

 _ **Also, I need to point out that from the last chapter, the story will gradually escalate to more sexual things and I may have to change the rating to M (I already changed it by the way).**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

The next day, Megan built up the courage to join her friends for breakfast that morning. They were all worried for her since the one person she hoped would be there with her wasn't present. Luckily she managed to converse with them. They were relieved. For certain, they knew that something was probably going on between her and Conner. That's what they thought. So far, it was just them knowing Megan still loved Conner, but not sure on whether he still loved her back or not at all?

They all talked for hours; during breakfast, at the swimming pool, and during dinner. This was constantly going on for the next four days. They talked a lot about their relationships with one another - how they all managed to stay in touch with each other. They also talked about plans for the future, how Calvin wanted to become a marine biologist, Dick and Barbara to run Wayne Enterprises company together whenever Bruce was to retire from working, Wally and Artemis to just work for Wayne Enterprises and Conner to continue his work at the Daily Planet like his father, who was now its Editor-in-chief and Conner's boss. Megan wasn't too sure of herself if she were to get a full-time job since she was more into part-time jobs. Her apartment was her uncle who she was closest to in her entire family. Conner had suggested before that she should have been a model since she had the body for one. Elegant, sensual, overall just a gorgeous woman as Conner put it.

This was truly the first time they had ever just spent time talking to one another ever since they reached their early stages of young adulthood. They were all old friends, catching up, laughing, smiling, it was great. They just wished Conner was there. Megan specifically.

Over the next four days, she had been constantly masturbating every time she woke up, then again before she went to sleep. She couldn't help herself. She was extremely horny. Horny for Conner. She wished that the cruise would end sooner so she could go back to New York and be with him. She wanted to see his face, to touch it, caress it… kiss it.

Her worries for Conner's wellbeing overcame her one night, wondering what had been happening to him when she was gone. She had left him the spare keys to her apartment before she left, so the place was his to live in. But how was he? She couldn't imagine.

 _What if he went out drinking and got mugged? What if he thought of Wendy again and attempted suicide? What if he got into an accident and ended up in a hospital?_ Megan's images in her head bothered her to the core. _What if he's bringing a random woman to my apartment to fuck in my bed?_

That made her upset, the pictures she created herself, seeing Conner sleeping with a woman… in her bed. Now she could understand his pain. The betrayal. The heartbreak. Tears escaped her eyes, as she made the images move. The moving thoughts of Conner pounding this said woman. But she shouldn't feel surprised; If she saw Conner fucking a woman. She broke his heart before, so why would she feel surprised if hers did?

She remembered the fact that they never had sex, just kissing and touching each other, but nothing else. Sex was something she had been dying to do with him. But she couldn't. Their stupid agreement was in the way, so she had to resist all the urges and needs she really wanted. She could have dated any guy she wanted, whether they were smart, handsome or stupid, but they would never be the man Conner was. Thinking back, she couldn't deny that the sex Logan gave her five years ago was fantastic, she knew this. He had both a huge member that she had sucked off and a very alluring appearance _._ But to her, she wished it was Conner giving it to her. She was most definitely sure that Conner had a bigger, or perhaps longer one to please her with. In all honesty, she wanted Conner to make love to her, then at the same time, she didn't. She wanted him to fuck her hard, punish her… destroy her walls and she would be begging for him to keep going, with tears coming out from her eyes from the pain/pleasure. She wanted his dick. She wanted it inside her mouth and in her ass. Without a doubt, she believed it would be greater.

Then she thought about Wendy Harris. Such a beautiful girl she was before the incident. She was a great person to everyone and Megan respected her for that. But she was jealous of her. Jealous because of what Conner had with her that she didn't have. Trust. Wendy was a clean person who never cheated on Conner during their time together. Megan wished she had that trait earlier in her life.

She felt happy for Conner back then because he found someone who he could actually trust and make him smile every single day. Sure they had some fights as all relationships do, but they move on from it as quick as a light going on and off.

Once she found out that Wendy died, she knew that a part of Conner had died with her. His happiness. That was why Megan took small steps to help ensure that his happiness was still alive and could be restored. Obviously, she knew it wasn't going to be easy but the results of her hard work of keeping him sane would hopefully be great. And so far, it had been working.

As he got better and better each day they were together, his continuous improvement gave Megan a nudge to remember her love for him. It was buried with her betrayal, but it rose back from the dead. Reanimated but ready to start anew. Megan also hoped that it was only a matter of time before Conner might also eventually remember his love for her.

…

After three days of having fun with her friends and masturbating during mornings and evenings, their cruise was finally coming to an end. Megan felt so relieved it was over, they could tell. She could finally go back to her apartment, see Conner again and catch up on things. The cruise was only one week, and she missed him already.

They all rode on a Wayne Enterprise private car that Dick had called once they got off the cruise. He drove everyone to where they lived in the Manhattan area. Wally and Artemis lived together in Brooklyn, Calvin's parents had a unit in Tribeca Green Luxury Apartments for him to stay in, while Megan lived in Murray Hill tower. She moved there, thanks to her uncle John, once she sold her former unit and car. Dick and Barbara lived in New Jersey. Not that far out at least. All their families were basically wealthy. Although, Dick was adopted by a billionaire while Conner's parents worked hard to give him a life he deserved and it was worth it.

After dropping off Calvin, Wally, and Artemis, Dick headed to Murray Hill to drop Megan. The drive was quiet and peaceful, they thought happily. Wally was always the one who made the most noise and

Artemis would always punch his stomach to make sure he stopped. Dick and Barbara looked at each other and were gesturing about Megan and Conner's relationship unless they actually had one again.

"You excited to see Conner?" Dick teased Megan. She blushed hard but chuckled.

"I am."

"That's good to know." Dick smiled then winked at Barbara, making her laugh quietly. They both thought of what was going through Megan's head. Was she thinking about making love with Conner? Or thinking of Conner fucking the shit out of her? _God only knows_ , Dick said in his mind.

After twenty odd minutes on the road, due to large occurrences of traffic, they finally arrived at the entrance of her apartment building. As she stepped out of the car, she breathed in the air. It wasn't fresh, but she felt at home.

She looked up to view the tall building that towered over her. Conner was on her mind as usual. Walking into the main lobby, the receptionist lady called her, "Excuse me? Ms. Morse?"

Megan felt curious all of a sudden as she walked towards reception, "Yes?"

"A package was sent here for you," The lady grabbed a medium sized box, "It's from your brother."

 _Gar? How sweet of him._ She gradually accepted the package, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Morse. How was your trip by the way?"

"Pretty boring actually." She said simply. It was boring for her, except the mornings and evenings obviously.

"Well, it is glad to have you back home." The lady receptionist was safe with her words.

Megan chuckled as she started to walk towards the elevator and waved without looking back at her.

The lady receptionist chuckled and went back to work. Megan pressed the elevator door and waited for one to come down, putting down her luggage. She seemed rather impatient as she waited. She overlooked the package Gar had sent to her. _It's very sweet of you Gar. Thank you._

She heard the elevator come down and immediately grabbed her luggage bag. As the elevator doors opened, a woman with raven black hair walked out but stopped midway, gazing at Megan. The woman let out a small gasp, "Megan! Hi, sweetie!"

The woman gave Megan a large embrace. After two seconds, Megan also recognized this woman and returned the hug, "Mrs. Kent! How are you?"

"I am good. But please, call me Lois. Mrs. is too formal."

"Okay. So… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just brought some things from work for Conner to do. His leave of absence isn't over yet."

"Right?" Megan felt worried, "How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine! Very cheerful when I saw him."

"Huh?" Megan still expect to hear that, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Then Lois heard her phone vibrate in her pocket, "I gotta go. Great seeing you again!"

"You too!" Megan waved goodbye before stepping into the elevator. She was rather impatient as the elevator went up to the 20th floor. It took too long, she thought.

Finally arriving, she immediately walked out of the elevator and rang the doorbell of her apartment door. She felt resistant of Lois' words. Was she really telling the truth? Was Conner actually okay?

The heard the doors being unlocked and it opened. Megan's eyes widened. Lois wasn't lying. He was perfectly fine.

"Hey!" Conner exclaimed. He had so much enthusiasm in his voice which Megan didn't expect to hear either. He moved away from the door so Megan could come in and walked into the living room.

"Hi."

Once Megan was inside the apartment, Conner groped her into a tight embrace. That made Megan blush hard. She felt the urge again. But still resisted.

"How was your trip?"

She sighed, "Boring."

"Boring?" Conner couldn't believe his ears, with a dumbfounded look on his face, "You must've had some fun at least?"

Megan wanted to say, _Yeah, I've been masturbating every morning and evening, thinking about you._ But she didn't say anything. Just shook her head.

"Well that's a shame," Conner shrugged and closed the entrance door, "You spent all your time there doing nothing. Maybe you should've stayed?"

He had a point, she should have stayed, "Guess you're right. I think I should've stayed."

"Yeah." Conner walked to the bathroom, he was going to take a shower but before he closed the door, he said something that made Megan twitch, "I mean… we'd be having some crazy hot love making right about now, amirite?"

He laughed as he closed the door. Megan was red hot. Eyes wide as she felt her sweet spot getting wet. She shivered uncontrollably as she ran towards her bedroom, dragging her luggage with her. She closed and locked the door behind her as she breathed rapidly. She clenched her heart as it started beating fast like a drum. She definitely did not expect to hear that from Conner.

 _Holy fucking shit._ She was in disbelief as she lay down in bed, trying hard to relax. But nothing worked. _Breathe, Megan! Breathe._

She then started to unpack her luggage to get her mind off him, putting her shirts, shorts, pants and underwear into a neat pile for each.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She went over to open it. It was Conner.

"Hey… uh…" His hair was mildly wet. He wore a black t-shirt and gray sleeping pants, "Am I interrupting your privacy?"

Megan didn't respond. Instead, she just gazed him, "What do you mean?"

"Well… you're not… wearing any pants." He noticed she had her shirt on, but saw her boyshorts, her smooth legs were exposed.

"Oh!" She realized as well but didn't bother.

He blushed, "I'll just… wait outside." He was about to close the door, but Megan stopped him.

"No! No! No! It's fine. Come in." She opened the doorway so Conner could walk in.

"Thanks."

Once he was inside, Megan thought of something to say as she closed the door, _Think of something dammit!_

"How are you?" She managed to come up with something.

"I'm fine" Conner calmly turned around to face her, "Really, I am."

"Be serious Conner," Megan stopped him as she came closer to him and looked into his eyes. His eyes were looking down at hers.

"Please tell me how you're doing. Are you feeling better? Was I helping?" Megan asked.

Conner sighed, "I guess. I'm still here aren't ."

"Yes, but how do you feel?" She leaned into him, her hands rubbing his chest and shoulders.

Conner thought for a moment before answering. He sighed and admitted, "It's hard. Very difficult. We had everything planned. It seemed so perfect. We were going to be married this weekend. She liked you, I liked her family. She loved me. Now it's gone. Forever."

"No, it's not gone forever," Megan grabbed his face and wiped a small tear as it came streaming down his face, "I'm here for you. I always will be."

And from out of nowhere… she kissed his lips. Passionately.

Conner's eyes widened as the tears still kept running. He could feel her tongue trying to get into his mouth

"I'm wanna help you get through this," she kissed his lips again.

Conner was tearing up, shaking his head, "But… we're not."

"I don't care about that! Let me do this," another kiss on the lips. She was worried that he would start blabbering about their agreement again so she added more passion to the kiss. Conner gave in as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on her waist. Megan pulled away from the kiss and gazed into his eyes and finally saw what has truly behind his eyes. Sadness… and emptiness.

She had no words, nothing to say, so she kissed him again.

…

 _ **Finally, some action. Can't believe I took THIS long to start the love. Though it feels forced, it's still… in a sense… romantic. Honestly, I feel this is a pretty inferior chapter.**_

 _ **Also, I may have said that fictional cities do not exist in this story, but I don't think I pointed out that fictional companies existed. Sorry about that.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you all thought and point out some things that I can fix ASAP.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know that a lot of you probably feel that this story feels forced, I won't deny the fact, because it is. But that is technically Conner and M'gann's relationship in the show. It is a forced love story. The reason they became a couple was when Conner thought she died during the episode 'Terrors' from the first season, which resulted in him giving her a kiss. Their first kiss.**_

 _ **But at least it's not Anakin and Padme's relationship in the prequels. Yes, they do serve a purpose in the films, but I wish that George Lucas could have made their love story deeper rather than forced. I will always thank the 'Clone Wars' show for showing more depth to both of them! :)**_

 _ **Anyways, on with Chapter 8!**_

 _ **WARNING! Some self-inflicting harm involved and a lemon (it's gross when you read it carefully), so viewer's discretion is highly advised.**_

 _ **Enjoy…**_

…

Conner himself couldn't resist anymore. He pulled Megan closer to his body, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips continuously kissing each other. She couldn't stop. He couldn't stop. They didn't want to.

The kisses became slower, longer, and more passionate. Within minutes, they were making out.

Once Megan gave out a muffled moan and gasped, she ended it, bringing herself back to her senses. A tear formed in her eye, "I'm sorry, I…"

"No, it's fine," Conner reassured her, resting his forehead against hers.

"No… I shouldn't have," she made him let go of her, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just," she tried to speak, "We… we… shouldn't have done that."

"Megan…"

"Do you mind… leaving my room? Please?" She wasn't angry, just confused. For what?

Conner sighed sadly, "You sure?"

Megan gave him quick nods. He didn't argue and instead kindly walked out of her room and closed the door gently. Her spine started tingling, her legs were weak. She ended the kiss, for no reason. What was wrong with her? Didn't she love him?

" _What the fuck are you doing? You just pushed him away! Wasn't that what you wanted, Megan? For him to love and kiss you?"_ Her inner-self screamed at her.

 _But I… I don't want him to forget Wendy._

" _Bullshit! You're still jealous of her and won't admit it!"_

 _Stop it._

" _It's been months, he's moved on. She's dead! He probably wanted you too!"_

 _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

She was upset as she kneeled on the floor and covered her face. She sniffed and suppressed her sobs. She had fucked up, again. This was probably her one and only chance of being with Conner, and she ruined it. _What am I doing?_

Their kiss was undeniably enjoyable, but she pulled away because of what? Was she afraid of loving him again? Of course not. Was she afraid that she was going to do something horrible again to Conner in the future? No, she has matured enough to ensure that it would never happen again. But was she afraid Conner would never talk to her again because of this?

Yes. She was definitely afraid of that. _You're a fucking dummy!_

Megan wanted to go to his room, lie down on his bed and made sure he fucked her hard. But now wasn't the time. She had ruined her moment. Their moment of intimacy after years. And she threw it away. Now she couldn't even leave her room; she locked herself in. The only time when she got out of her room is to get stuff to eat from the fridge and back to her room.

She punished herself that night. Pleasuring herself to which Conner should have been doing by now. She used the vibrator Gar had sent her.

"Oh, God! Yes," she moaned quietly, "Fuck. Conner!"

This was her punishment, pleasuring herself while she thought of him. She cried as she moaned with pure ecstasy as she forced the vibrator hard into her wetness.

"Mmmmm…" It was awkward for her, to cry and moan at the same. Careful not to wake him up, she covered her mouth as she climaxed hard. Once she finished cumming, she cleaned herself up and went to take a shower. She imagined all the things they could've been doing in the shower too. Touching each other's wet, naked bodies and making more passionate love. She created a picture of herself up against the wall in the bath as she clung onto Conner's hips, kissing each other hot on the mouth.

 _What is wrong with you?_ She asked herself as she washed her body.

After she exited the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror, "Why are you so stupid?"

" _You should've just kept kissing him."_ She saw her reflection move and speak. She felt she was going crazy.

"I know…" Tears formed again.

" _And what are you doing? Sulking because you refused to go any further! You dumb, crybaby bitch."_ Megan's reflection huffed and crossed her arms, " _Why didn't you go through with it?"_

"B… be… best… because I…" She was stuttering. She had no reasons to back herself up.

" _Don't you LOVE him?"_

"I do…" She wept loudly and attempted to suppress it. She didn't want to wake up Conner unless he was still awake, but she couldn't take that chance.

" _Then why?"_

"...Because I don't want to… force me onto him."

" _Since when were you forcing yourself onto him?"_

"Ever… ever since he started to get better. I… started to… started to fall in love with him again." She sniffed as she wiped away tears, but they kept coming.

"' _Fall in love with him again?'"_ Reflection Megan snorted, " _Don't lie to yourself, Megan. You always loved him. You loved him ever since you became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, you loved him, even more, when you were caught cheating. Because you didn't want to let him go."_

Then she started to sob uncontrollably, no longer wiping away the tears; she let them flow and no longer caring if Conner was asleep or not. She wanted him to hear her cries. Whether if she was forcing herself onto him or not, she just wanted him to be there for her. She was mourning now.

" _And now… you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Worse than that day."_ Her reflection stated a fact the real Megan wished wasn't true. Maybe it wasn't, or maybe so.

Megan wasn't just crying anymore, she was screaming, "What did I do!?"

She knelt down on the bathroom floor and cradled herself. She waited for her reflection to speak more trash about her, but she was gone. It was just her in that bathroom. Naked. Alone. Upset. Angry. Angry with herself.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" She screamed repeatedly as each consecutive word got louder. She moved rapidly on the floor, her legs hitting the bottom part of the toilet and bashing her arms on the door. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she felt pain radiating from her arms and legs. She wasn't on her right mind as of this point.

She stood, but not with ease and looked at the mirror again. She looked at herself A beautiful young woman on the outside, but on the inside, she saw nothing else… but a monster. A monster who hurt the one man she loved more than any other twice. Emotionally. And she hated the sight of it. Full of built-up anger now, she punched the mirror numerous times, breaking it and leaving large cracks in the process. Her knuckles were bruised and started to bleed.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She yelled as she kept punching it. It hurt, but she didn't care. As her actions of mania continued, there was a loud bashing on the bathroom door.

" _Megan? Megan! Open up!"_ Conner's voice was heard from the outside. And he was extremely worried, " _Megan, please!"_

Her angry cries and sobs didn't stop as she kept going. Now she was bashing her hands on the bathroom walls, the shower's glass doors, and the marble sink.

" _MEGAN! Please!"_

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her voice cracked.

…

Conner was afraid and he knew what was going on. Megan was already, and unexpectedly, for Conner, very suicidal. He wasted no time. After trying numerous times convincing her to open up, he started to use his body strength to bring down the door.

" _STUPID! IDIOT!"_ Megan's words were scaring Conner, " _FUCKING STUPID BITCH!"_

"MEGAN! STOP!" Conner shouted at her, "Listen to me!"

She didn't comply and kept going, hurting herself even more.

No matter how many times he bashed on the door, it wouldn't budge an inch. If actions didn't work, hopefully, words will.

"Megan," He placed the right side of his face on the door, "Please… stop."

Still no response, just sobs, and screams, but no shouting. It was working.

"Please, open the door," he pleaded, "I'm here. Just… open the door and let me in."

Finally, the sounds stop. After 10 seconds of silence, the locks were unhinged and the door slowly swung open. They both stared at each other, their eyes gazed at each other. After a point second, Megan cried and trembled onto Conner. He quickly caught her and held her nude body tight. He comforted her by rubbing her bare back as she continued to sob.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears coming onto Conner's shirt, but he didn't care at all, "I don't deserve you."

"What makes you say that?" He hugged her very tight as if he didn't want to let her go.

"I hurt you…"

"Stop it." Conner whispered solemnly into her ear, "You're hurting yourself. Not me."

"But…"

"I'm over what happened before. So stop," He placed his chin on top of her head, "Please."

She didn't move a muscle. She was in Conner's arms. She felt safe. He pulled away from the comforting embrace and looked at her hands. They were bleeding, especially the knuckles.

"Hurts?"

She looked at her hands and nodded. Conner pulled her close to the wall so she could lean on it as it went into the bathroom carefully, to avoid stepping on shards of the broken mirror and got a towel.

He wrapped her in the towel and carried her bridal style to her room. She blushed and breathed slowly. Despite her doubts, Conner was still talking and interacting with her in sweet ways. And she was relieved.

…

It was a good thing that Megan had a first aid kit in her apartment as it saved more time so they didn't have to go down to the basement and drive to the nearest medical center.

Conner wrapped bandages on Megan's hands. It was a silent atmosphere. Conner had his eyes focused on her hands, while hers focused on him. He slightly moved his head up to look at her and gave her a quick smile then continued to look work on her hands. She was no longer naked, now wearing a long gray off-shoulder shirt that covered her private area.

Megan curled her lips into a weak smile as she watched him.

"Why do this to yourself?" Conner asked. He frowned.

There was no direct reply from her. She didn't want to answer. It would sound stupid, she thought, so she looked away from him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, okay? You can trust me." He reassured her.

Still no response. Megan was just there, in silence.

"You can trust me. Right?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

She slowly turned to look at him, meeting his eyes once more. She slowly nodded.

"Good," he said as he finished patching her hands, "Now that I did you a favor, that said favor being me patching up your hands, it's your turn."

Her breathing got slower but louder. She hesitated to speak. Worse, did not even attempt to speak.

"Take your time."

"I… I… Ever since… Wendy passed away… you were… SO depressed…", she said slowly, afraid that Conner might snap upon hearing Wendy's name, "And when you… called me that night… it broke my heart seeing you in that state."

To her benefit, Conner just listened and let her speak. She gained confidence and spoke more comfortably, "So… I made sure I did everything in my power to keep you on your feet. Every single day.

Once you started to open up, speak more and go out with me and rest, I knew that you were getting better," then she smiled and shed one tear, "And when you smiled for the first time after so long, I was so happy. But I felt my job wasn't done yet. I had to keep going." She stopped to breathe, then continued.

"We got closer. And closer. And closer. Hugging, laughing and kissing. It felt like our relationship before… before 'that' incident." She referred to losing her virginity. She covered her face and murmured, "I went for a tubal ligation."

Conner felt butterflies in his stomach, intrigued to hear more from her. He felt guilty too.

"Once I mentioned your wedding day, I thought you went back to square one. Two weeks, you barely spoke to me. Not that I had any problem with it because I knew you needed space.

But I missed talking to you, and I hoped if you came to the cruise with me, we could forget about everything else." She looked down and wiped her tears, sniffing once.

"But that was just me trying to be selfish. Wanting you to forget about Wendy so we could move on with life. On the first day of the cruise… I didn't leave my room. I stayed and wept and pleasured myself." Conner gave her a sad look, feeling huge amounts of sympathy.

"Every morning, before I get out of bed, and every evening, before I fell asleep, I would masturbate," She winced, feeling immensely embarrassed, "I would masturbate, thinking about you."

His eyes widened upon hearing her say that.

"I needed you… I WANTED you. To pleasure me, to make me feel special… to kiss me again." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she let them flow down her soft face.

"Once we started kissing awhile ago, I thought I took advantage of you. But once you started kissing me back, I felt so confused."

"About what?" Conner asked.

"Did you move on?"

"I did, Megan. But like I said it's… difficult."

Megan nodded and spoke, "I thought I made a mistake, casting you out of my room. I shouldn't have done that. I asked myself that."

"I was thinking the same thing too."

She raised up her hands, "I wasn't just punishing myself. It's because of… because of…"

Conner moved in closer to her, "Because?"

She placed her left hand on his left cheek and rubbed it, "Because of the fact that you're a sweet guy who doesn't deserve pain and that I caused you so much before! No one deserves pain. Especially you. That's why I started doing… this to myself.

Just look at me. I'm… I'm just a good-looking girl on the outside. I'm a monster inside."

Conner grabbed both her arms and placed them in front of her chest, "Megan. I want you to listen to me… very carefully. You're a NOT a monster, you understand?"

She looked at him as the tears flowed faster.

"You're a kind and loving person. Who made mistakes before. We've all been there. I made mistakes. And that mistake was me not speaking to you sooner and making up after you cheated."

"You were angry."

"I was. But back then, I didn't know you were going through a rough time too. I can't help but feel responsible for you tying up your tubes."

Megan looked down again, but Conner brought her face back up so he could see her.

"Don't hide away, Megan. You apologized before. Now it's my turn."

He moved closer, their foreheads touching each other, "I'm sorry, Megan. For not knowing you were suffering as well."

She shook her head, "Don't apologize for that. I don't deserve an apology."

"But I am. I'm guilty of shoving you away. Would you ever forgive me?"

"Always." She moved her lips closer to his, feeling his breath.

He whispered to her, "Wendy was gorgeous, but… you're still the most beautiful girl I ever was known."

She chuckled, "That's so corny."

He chuckled too, "I know."

As they leaned, their lips met. It was sweet, nothing rough. Just sweet.

She cupped his face with both her hands as she pulled him down to her on the bed. She was on her back, Conner on top of her.

They stopped after five seconds and stared at each other, gazing into each other eyes, and Megan asked, "What about the agreement?"

"Fuck the agreement," He said and moved in for another kiss, "Wendy wouldn't want to see me mourning anymore."

Megan couldn't help but smile. He moved on. And he broke off the agreement as well. _I'm doing this for you, Wendy._

As they kissed, Megan had to ask, "Isn't today… meant to be the start of your wedding weekend?"

Conner replied, "Yes."

She sat upwards, grabbed Conner shirt, and removed it. She placed her hands on his chest, "This would be your wedding weekend. I'm here for you, in every way."

Conner's hands went to her waist, pulling her against him again.

"Kiss me," she said, "Kiss me how you would kiss Wendy."

Conner didn't hesitate. He dove in, meeting her open mouth. His forehead beaded with sweat; their hearts were racing, breathing heavily out of their noses. They moaned into each other's mouths. Megan never felt more love in her life after so long.

She threw her arms around Conner again, pulling him in for an even deeper kiss. His hands slowly moved to her firm ass, cupping and squeezing it gently. Megan gasped in his mouth as she worked with his pants, pulling them down, their eyes still closed and mouths still joined. Megan was surprised at how passionate it was. Wendy was really lucky.

The feeling of his erection against her stomach was mesmerizing. They resumed their frantic kissing, hands roaming all over each other, and removing each other's clothes. They were both completely naked in a matter of seconds.

Breaking the kiss, Megan moved downwards to Conner's hard member, "Can you lay on your back, Conner?"

He nodded and did so, careful not to hit her with his legs.

Megan stared at his cock. It was huge, making her pussy wet just by the sight of it. Placing her right hand on it, she did slow strokes. Conner groaned by the sensation.

"It's big," She licked her lips seductively as she licked the shaft from bottom to top. She giggled once she looked at his face, it was red, "S'okay, Conner. I won't bite. Never."

Then she put it in her mouth.

Conner moaned, Megan's hands on his shaft, jacking it vigorously while her head bobbed up and down, her eyes never looking away from his face. Conner brought a hand onto Megan's head, his fingers combing through her short, but beautiful brown hair. He watched her continuously suck and worship his cock with ragged breath.

He threw his head back, moaning again. Suddenly, she stopped sucking him, causing him to look to her once more, "Why'd you stop?"

"I want your cum," she said, "But I don't want it down my throat."

Then she jumped on him, kissing him again, not caring if Conner would be tasting his own cock on her lips. He didn't care anyways. Her tongue swirling all around his, she grabbed the base of his cock, quickly bringing it to her pussy. Once the tip was at her dripping entrance, she released it and slammed herself on it, impaling herself with his wonderful rod, making her scream.

"You're so tight!"

"Uh huh," she laughed as she bounced on him, "Of course it is. I haven't had real sex in five years."

"Sex toys aren't enough?" He teased her.

She smirked at him and shook her head, "They're not enough to satisfy me."

He smiled at her and kissed her once more.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

One hand on the back of his head, the other on his shoulder, Megan was squatting, bouncing up and down on Conner's cock. Staring into each other's eyes, panting heavily in each other's face, they made love. She couldn't believe what was happening. Hours ago, she was masturbating as a punishment. A few minutes ago, she was trying to kill herself and now, she was having sex with the only man she would ever love. It was indeed, a strange day. Although, she still loved it.

She watched his face contort with pleasure, his hands squeezing her butt, her sides, a breast, finally holding her head just like she held his. Megan watched him blink rapidly, his bottom lip quivering; she felt his cock get harder inside her. He was cumming.

"Ahh, M-Megan!" he groaned. She felt his cock explode inside her, filling her with his warm love. She couldn't help but climax herself.

"Conner!" she shouted and shook, pulling him in for a kiss.

They moaned into one another's mouths, the kiss ending when their orgasms subsided. Out of breath, they peered into one another's eyes.

She threw her arms around her son, holding him against her. His cock finally became weak, slurping out of her semen-oozing pussy. Conner grabbed her, sliding across the mattress toward the pillows.

He held her in his arms, Megan kissing tenderly at his chest while rubbing his stomach.

Several moments later, he rolled over with his back towards her. She snuggled up to his naked body with her own. The image of his face while cumming, his cock erupting inside her, their kisses, her climax all replaying inside her head.

They didn't say another word the rest of the night as sleep eventually found them.

…

 _ **Well… that was something.**_

 _ **It doesn't sound sexy or romantic when you put it in words. But that's sex. If you can't explain it, just do it. My mother told me that. XD**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you all thought.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


End file.
